Mercenaries
Mercenaries are NPCs for hire. When you hire a mercenary it takes up a group slot, has a monetary fee, and takes a small slice of experience from your adventure XP. In order to hire a mercenary, you must own the Age of Discovery expansion. A mercenary's purchase price varies by level. There is a larger upfront fee ( at Level 90) the first time you acquire that mercenary (hence it is a good idea to hire your mercenary at a low level as they will become progressively more expensive at the higher levels). The mercenary will then charge you an upkeep fee every 30 minutes; this amount also is increased as you level up. Level 90 upkeep fee is per 30 minutes or on a respawn, after the mercenary is killed. Once you dismiss the mercenary you must also pay the upkeep fee to bring them back. Like any group member, mercenaries take their cut of experience and coin, but they do not take loot items. Note that you can prevent the mercenary from taking any coin by going to Group Options and unchecking the Default Auto Split Coin box. Upkeep } |- |11 - 20 | | |- |21 - 30 | | |- |31 - 40 | | |- |41 - 50 | | |- |51 - 60 | | |- |61 - 70 | | |- |71 - 80 | | |- |81 - 100 | | |} Mechanics There are many mercenaries to chose from. Healers and the dirge have a chance of actually rezzing you! No need to guess, their icons show their archetype, and hailing them will tell you their class. Available types are Tanks, Healers, Melee DPS, Caster DPS, and Support mercenaries. You can manage your mercenary's appearance clothing via your persona window. Add any armor you want to your mercenary to display, but remember that they will get no additional benefit from it. It's akin to equipping a mannequin; the armor will remain with you. The suspend timer is 1 minute. If you suspend your mercenary, you'll have to wait 1 minute to use /resume to bring them back. When a mercenary dies, s/he becomes suspended. You can resume him/her from the mercenary window in your Persona window, or you can type /merc resume. Each time you resume your mercenary, you will pay the upkeep. If a mercenary loses too much confidence they will panic and suffer from a stat decrease. Avoid this by keeping aggro. Right clicking on a Ranger Mercenary will allow you to use the tracking skill. Mercenary Slash Commands */merc ranged */merc melee */mercname */merc attack */merc backoff */merc preserve_self */merc preserve_master */merc suspend */merc resume (unsuspends the mercenary) */cl_ignore_merc_chatter {true/false} * /togglemerc (Toggles the display of the Mercenary information and command UI window) Locations If you see one mercenary hanging around, there's likely more nearby. It is possible to sneak into other cities and hire their mercenaries. Once you have hired "foreign" mercenaries, they will appear also in your alignment's Mercenary Den. These semi-instances are located in Qeynos (Basement of Fish's Alehouse and Inn, Qeynos Harbor) and Freeport (Seafarer's Roost in East Freeport, ). Standard Mercenaries } |- |Freeport |Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs |Stamper Jeralf |Healer (Inquisitor) | |- |Freeport |Behind Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs |Bellut Shortsong |Support Bard (Dirge) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Sscire Slitherscale |Melee DPS (Assassin) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Dinaris Jounst |Melee DPS (Brigand) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Gaeri Tallspire |Caster DPS (Warlock) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Outside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Jennis Proudhilt |Tank (Paladin) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Bildi Pieflinger |Support Bard (Troubadour) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Kyren Darkcloud |Melee DPS (Swashbuckler) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Bdorn Alehammer |Healer (Templar) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Firus Scorchtouch |Caster DPS (Wizard) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Kell Silentfang |Melee DPS / Tank (Monk) | |- |New Halas |Coldwind Hall |Bordis Glacierbane |Caster DPS (Conjuror) | |- |New Halas |Coldwind Hall |Nevis Yewkus |Healer (Mystic) | |- |Kelethin |Jysolin's Pub |Trundo Flitterfling |Ranged DPS (Ranger) | |- |Kelethin |Jysolin's Pub |Keyrin Curetouch |Healer (Warden) | |- |Gorowyn |City Complex |Denva Loogei |Tank (Berserker) | |- |Gorowyn |City Complex |Blurt Grasplung |Healer (Defiler) | |- |Neriak |Near the Darklight Wood entry |Gandol Deathwing |Caster DPS (Necromancer) | |- |Neriak |Near the Darklight Wood entry |Vittia Direshadow |Tank (Shadowknight) | |} Ancient Mercenaries The Ancient Mercenaries have bonuses when used within Skyshrine. To hire an Ancient Mercenary, you must be able to go to Skyshrine: The Forbidden City of Dracur via the portal in Skyshrine at (10,000 Claws of Veeshan faction required). Note: In order to speak/hire them it requires you to have completed To Speak as a Dragon quest. In order to get the key that will unlock the mercenaries, you need to defeat Dozekar in the quest Revelations in the Temple. This is the final quest in a series that begins in Skyshrine: The City of Dracur. Speak to to begin the quest. After you kill Dozekar, turn in your quest to receive the key. Return to the starting zone in Skyshrine and use the portal to Skyshrine; The Forbidden City of Dracur (-29.59, -0.41, -7.17). In one of three zones there you will find and be able to unlock your mercenary. Ancient Mercenaries cost to hire and upkeep every 30 minutes (at level 90). Elite Mercenaries Information on Elite Mercenaries is... that they're rare and more powerful. The Elite Mercenaries roam the world until hired, after which that mercenary will despawn for a while from the world, so there will be gaps between players being able to find them. Elite Mercenaries are more expensive than normal mercenaries. They cost to hire and upkeep every 30 minutes (at level 90-95). All their spells are mastered, and they do not return to start locations like the rest of the normal mercenaries when dismissed. The suspend timer is 5 minutes. If you suspend your mercenary, you'll have to wait 5 minutes to use /resume to bring them back. When a mercenary dies, s/he becomes suspended. You can resume him/her from the mercenary window in your Persona window, or you can type /merc resume. Each time you resume your mercenary, you will pay the upkeep. Reported locations for the various Elite Mercenaries below will be found on their individual pages. Special Mercenaries SOE Live Mercenaries Available as a /claim item only for those who attended SOE Live 2012. } |- | The City of Freeport | Dashenti Lasheris (Freeport) | Shadowknight | Vampire | |} Chains of Eternity Collectors Edition Mercenaries Available only for those who purchased the Chains of Eternity Collectors Edition. Mercenaries are per character. You can choose either the Templar or the Paladin Lujien (werewolf) in Freeport or Qeynos mercenary dens. They will both be available for you to hire on all your characters. The Collector's Edition mercenaries have significantly higher stats and confidence than the standard mercenaries (they can take a lot more of a challenge before they cower/debuff). The Collector's Edition mercenaries will cost the same to hire as the standard mercenaries. } |- | The City of Freeport | Krivix Honorclaw | Paladin | Lujien | |- | Qeynos Province District | Krivok Honorclaw | Templar | Lujien | |- | The City of Freeport | Krivok Honorclaw | Templar | Lujien | |} Chains of Eternity Mercenaries Hireable after you loot their respective (coins/contracts) from a heroic Chains of Eternity instance. } |- | Jarsath Wastes | Raghnagt the Gnawer | Brigand | Ashlok | in Wurmbone Cleft |- | Jarsath Wastes | Yadeht Fohctac | Warden | Yha-lei | |} Tears of Veeshan Expansion Mercenary Available as a /claim item only for those who have purchased the Tears of Veeshan expansion. Note: Daeron will appear in the Mercenary Den of each city only after you activate the token in your inventory that appears upon claiming it. } |- | The City of Freeport | Daeron Ashenwing (Freeport) | Monk | Aerakyn | |} Altar of Malice Expansion Mercenaries The following are available after looting and examining their respective tokens, dropped in Altar of Malice instances: } |- | Death Weave Isle | Quaar the Feral | Berserker | Urzarach | |- | Grim Shales | Zun Tek'Xakra | Troubador | Akhevan | |- | North Dshinn | Lorr'kejut | Inquisitor | Allu’thoa | |- | South Dshinn | Zelbie Whackya | Paladin | Pygmy | |} Collector's Edition purchasers received a /claim token which, when examined, makes Kluuron V'Lorn available in your city's Mercenary Den: } |- | The City of Freeport | Kluuron V'Lorn (Freeport) | Defiler | Cultist of Primordial Malice | |} Terrors of Thalumbra Expansion Mercenary Available as a /claim item only for those who have purchased the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion. Note: Delidrae will appear in the Mercenary Den of each city only after you activate the token in your inventory that appears upon claiming it. } |- | The City of Freeport | Delidrae, the Ineffable Thorn (Freeport) | DPS | Glaufaye | |} Tinkerfest Mercenaries Hireable after you complete the The Reticent Tinkerer quest in Steamfont Mountains during Tinkerfest. They can be located inside Redd's Abode , located in the Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. Access to Redd's Abode is available after Tinkerfest as long as your character has completed the quest during Tinkerfest. Bristlebane Day Mercenary Hireable in the Mercenary Den of each city after you complete during Bristlebane Day. Ten Year Veteran Reward Mercenaries Claim an item with the /claim command and use it to unlock. You can recruit them in the Mercenary Den. Tradeskill Mercenaries Raffik is available after completing his last Tradeskilling quest, . He stands on the docks of Isle of Mara. Qho Augren is available after completing his last Gathering quest, . He wanders near the waterfall on Isle of Mara. Rogues Gallery Mercenaries A set of new mercenaries was introduced with the Rum Cellar Pack. There are mercenary crates purchasable through the Marketplace that give you a random token for the selected archetype. For now Archon (Healer) and Martial (Fighter) crates are available. Crates are tradeable, but the received tokens cannot be traded or sold. There are common, uncommon, rare, and one ultra-rare mercenary. The Rogues' Gallery itself is a special zone which can be found by clicking on the appropriate door in the Qeynos or Freeport Mercenary Den (basement). Archon Mercenaries Healers Martial Mercenaries Fighters Category:EverQuest II Category:Age of Discovery